


Hellhounds and Romance

by Nightzilla333



Series: Syven Siren Kinktober 2020 Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amalthea is a male doe, Faun - Freeform, M/M, Smut, dual sex genitalia, fauns have a primary and secondary sex, hellhound, kinktober fill, knots, the primary sex is whether or not they are a doe or a buck, the secondary sex is male or female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: Amalthea is bored and wants to be more than just a baby maker for a guilty King. Malik, a hellhound, is more than willing to provide Amalthea with that he wants.
Relationships: Amalthea/Malik, Mentioned Amalthea/King
Series: Syven Siren Kinktober 2020 Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994317
Kudos: 5





	Hellhounds and Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Amalthea is a faun. Fauns in this universe have two sexes, doe or buck, and male or female (and any iteration of the XY chromosome that can happen). Doe or Buck is their primary sex - does have a vagina and can get pregnant, bucks have a penis and can impregnate others. Male or Female is the secondary sex, and doesn't affect if one can get pregnant or not.

Amalthea was bored. While he was living in luxury, there was nothing to do. At least when he lived at the tavern he was constantly working. Here in the castle there was nothing to do. His husband didn’t even keep him company, preferring his much more “suitable” human wife. 

Though, it wasn’t all bad. The hellhound that worked in the stables was quite the looker, and has been hinting at Amalthea that he would like to court him as a potential mate. The faun was looking forward to truly being mated to someone who cared about him.

Amalthea gave a snort, tiny deer tail flicking. Fuck it, he didn’t care about proper courting. The bucks of his people fought for the right to mate the does. But the hellhound couldn’t fight his husband, because his husband is King, and fighting the King would be treasonous. Besides, Amalthea was only married to the King because the King felt guilty for his past. 

The marble floor made loud noises against Amalthea's golden hooves, but the faun didn’t care. His feet traced the well-walked path to the stables, much preferring to be outside than inside. The smell of horses filled his nose, nearly covering the smell of ash. But Malik was there. The hellhound will always be there.

Malik came close to Amalthea and bowed deeply. “My heart.” He didn’t speak per se, as the dog muzzle wasn’t suited to forming human words. Instead, his voice was like smoke inside Amalthea’s head. While some would find that unsettling, Amalthea found it comforting. Words that only he could hear. 

“Malik,” Amalthea spoke carefully. His voice was steady. Firm. He knew what he was going to do, what he wanted. If Malik denied him, that was that. “I want to be your mate.”

Malik was silent, his red eyes going wide. After a moment of Amalthea holding his breath, Malik finally spoke. “My heart, I would be honoured to have you as my mate, although it hurts me to not properly court you as one should.”

Amalthea stroked the soft fur on Malik's head. “Silly pup, we both know that human courting isn’t for us. My people fight for the right to mate. Your people are much more physically affectionate than would be allowed to me.”

The hellhound whined and buried his muzzle into Amalthea’s neck. “Still, I wish to court you properly.”

“Mate with me first, Malik. Claim me as yours more than the farce of a marriage I was forced into. After I bear the King a child you can court me properly.” Amalthea continued to pet Malik, smiling at the growl that came from the hellhound when the faun mentioned the King. The faun let out a giggle when Malik wrapped his big arms around him and lifted him with ease. Malik carried Amalthea to the loft in the barn and gently laid the faun down on the hay mattress. 

Amalthea spread himself out on the bed and trailed a hand down his body to the loin skirt he was wearing. With a flick of his wrist the front of the loin skirt lifted and exposed himself to Malik. Malik huffed and trailed himself down the fauns body. The hellhound reached Amalthea’s groin, his sheath splitting open as the small, thin cock pushed out. Just under the sheath was Amalthea’s cunt, glistening with want. 

Malik lapped at the air between Amalthea’s legs. The air was heated and moist. With a pleased yip, Malik dove into Amalthea’s cunt. The tongue went flat against the cunt, dipping into the opening before dragging up and over the clit. Malik was relentless as he lapped at Amalthea. Though the hellhound lacked the facial structures to suck on anything, he made sure to play with and please each and every part of Amalthea. Amalthea had wrapped his legs around Malik’s neck and rocked into each lap, panting out and looking for something to grasp onto.

Amalthea’s orgasm took him by surprise, his small cock twitching as it spilled cum into his white fur. His legs spasmed around Malik and his hands pushed at his head. “Malik, Malik, please.”

Malik crawled his way up to Amalthea’s face, nuzzling into Amalthea’s neck. “Yes, my heart?”

Amalthea giggled. “Take me, Malik. No more playing.”

“As you wish, my heart.”

Malik gave a shudder as he slowly pushed into Amalthea. The faun spread his legs wide to give Malik more room, and arched his back. The hellhound paused when he was fully sheathed in Amalthea, his body quivering. Amalthea cooed and tightened his legs around Malik. “Come, Malik, move.”

Malik shuddered. Without any thought, the hellhound started to rock into Amalthea, moving faster and faster until his hips were but a blur. The sounds became more animalistic as they coupled. 

Malik howled as he started to swell. Before the knot could fully catch Amalthea tipped them. Instead of laying on his backs Amalthea moved so that they were sitting. Malik slid even deeper into Amalthea, and his knot finally caught. With a snarl he buried his head into Amalthea’s neck and dug his teeth in deep. Amalthea squealed, fingers digging into the hot, silky fur of Maliks back as he came once more.

The two sat huddled together in the aftermath, waiting for Maliks knot to shrink. Their breathing was matched, a symbol of the new bond that they now shared. The magic weaved through them, tying them together for all eternity. “My heart,” Malik whispered.


End file.
